Gorgon-pattern Heavy Artillery System
"Always outnumbered, never outgunned." ''- Unofficial motto of the Eternal Army'' * Intent: To develop a towed Howitzer for the Eternal Army * Image Source: '''Thomas Crausaz @ArtStation * '''Canon Link: '''N/A * '''Primary Source: '''N/A * '''Manufacturer: Karavin Concern * Model: Gorgon-pattern Artillery System * Affiliation: Closed-Market '''| Eternal Empire * '''Modularity: Yes - Ammunition types * Production: Mass-Produced * Material: '''Durasteel, Impervium-334 Chassis, Electronic Components * '''Classification: 195mm Towed Howitzer * Role: Heavy Artillery * Size: Very Large * Weight: Very Heavy * Minimum Crew: '''3 - Gunner, Two Loaders * '''Optimal Crew: 4 - Commander, Gunner, Two Loaders * Propulsion: Wheels (Towed) * Speed: Very Slow (Towed) * Maneuverability: Very Low * Armaments: Extreme - 1x 195mm Gauss Cannon * Defenses: None * Passenger Capacity: '''N/A * '''Cargo Capacity: Small - 25 Rounds of Ammunition * Gauss Coils: The Gorgon-pattern Howitzer uses electromagnetic coils to propel its projectiles, which eliminates the need for storing propellant agents within its shells, leaving more space available for payload, resulting in more powerful projectiles * Digital Rangefinder: The Gorgon-pattern Howitzer features a digital targeting system which allows it to be set up and be made ready to fire faster than comparable weapons without such a system * Hammer of the Gods: The Gorgon-pattern Howitzer is a powerful towed artillery piece which fires massive projectiles at very long ranges * Highly Accurate: The Gorgon-pattern Howitzer features sophisticated targeting systems which give it drastically improved per-shot accuracy * Modular Munitions: The Sfyra-pattern Anti-Tank Gun utilizes a standardized ammunition form factor, allowing it to fire any type of munitions that conform to its 105mm barrel * Exposed: The Gorgon-pattern Howitzer does not feature an enclosed compartment for crew and lacks any defensive capabilities, leaving the crew completely exposed to attacks * Towed: The Gorgon-pattern Howitzer can not move under its own power and must be towed by other vehicles into position and subsequently deployed. Although its crew can push it along over short distances and adjust its position, this can only be done slowly * Stationary: The Gorgon-pattern Howitzer must be stationary and deployed in order to fire. It has to be towed into position and then deployed, as its Gauss cannon can not fire while on the move The Eternal Empire's military faces unique challenges, such as severe manpower shortages due to the low population of its homeworld, as well as a need to efficiently use resources and many environmental challenges posed by its homeworld of Kalidan. All of these elements have led to the rise of a distinctive military doctrine known as Sturm'krig, or Storm War in High Nelvaanian, the Eternal Empire's official language. This uniquely Imperial doctrine places less emphasis on infantry and concentrates more on combined arms tactics and force multipliers, elements which can turn the tide in the favor of a smaller, but better trained, more disciplined and much more heavily armed military. The Eternal Empire's military is well-known throughout the galaxy for its discipline and vast arsenal of impressive artillery systems, which form the core element of Imperial ground combat strategy. In order to efficiently maximize coverage at all possible ranges, several sophisticated and highly specialized artillery systems have been developed. The Gorgon-pattern 195mm Howitzer is designed to fulfill the role of stationary, medium-to-long range heavy artillery, although it can also provide fire support for advanced units, if necessary. Intended to be fielded in vast numbers and unleash devastating barrages upon enemy targets, the Gorgon is a relatively simple system, stripped down of all unnecessary elements and optimized for quick and easy mass-production. It lacks its own propulsion system and must be towed by another vehicle and it features a simple, relatively low-tech Gauss cannon which is easy to maintain. That does not, however, make it an ineffective weapon system. The Gorgon's biggest advantage is in its sheer firepower and flexibility. It is able to fire a wide variety of 195mm shells, ranging from high explosive and fragmentation shells, to chemical munitions and EMP charges over long distances and does so with a remarkable degree of accuracy, making it an extremely effective and devastating artillery system. Its main drawback is the lack of mobility. It has to be towed into position and deployed, before it can fire and its crew can only push it a short way and very slowly, without the assistance of a tractor vehicle. Additionally, the Gorgon lacks any defensive capabilities of its own and is also incapable of shielding its crew from any kind of assault, requiring adequate protection and deployment behind fortified positions. Developed shortly after the Eternal Empire's unification of Kalidan in order to supplement its military's existing artillery, it is manufactured by the military-industrial conglomerate Karavin Concern, in its various factories throughout the Empire. https://www.starwarsrp.net/threads/gorgon-pattern-heavy-artillery-system.131241/ Category:Vehicles